cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carpe Diem
category:Carpe Diem Carpe Diem is the newest alliance on the block, and was formed by a collaborated effort between the New Order of Independence and The Confederacy News Falling is a One Way Street After months of quiet foreign affairs activity, on August 3, 2008, Carpe Diem entered into an MDoAP with the League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN)http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=29946 Triple Whammy On June 19, 2008, Carpe Diem made three announcements. The first of which was the announcement of a secret but long standing PIAT between CD and Ragnarokhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=25971. The Second and Third announcements were that of the CD flag, and the announcement to move to the blue colour sphere http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=25966. "Marching on together" Carpe Diem and 1TF officially became PIAT partners on June 3, 2008.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=24534&st=0&p=647187&#entry647187 Seize the Cards! On May 8, 2008, Carpe Diem and Deck of Cards agree to a PIAThttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=22214. PIAT defunct July 09, 2008 after DoC merges with SUNhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=27778 First Treaty On April 26, 2008, Carpe Diem signed an MDP with the New Polar Order.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20886 Formation Carpe Diem was formed on April 24, 2008. It is the result of a merger between The Confederacy and the New Order of Independence.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20859 Charter Carpe Diem Government The government shall consist of 9 official positions. Triumvirate: Arturion Contra Merihell Deputy Triumvir: Kalus Directors: Director of Defense (DoD) EthanSmith Director of Finance (DoF) Destructiox Director of Internal Affairs (DoIA) Ladychickensoup Director of Foreign Affairs (DoFA) Cairna Director of Recruiting (DoR) Kirstenmichelle The Triumvirate of Carpe Diem are the highest in command of the alliance. They share equal power. All Triumvir have the right to veto - if all Triumvir agree and they see it necessary for the wellbeing of the alliance. The Director of Defense is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's military structure, and (s)he is allowed to approve targets for war and espionange. The Director of Defense is allowed to appoint military staff to assist in organizing the military. The Director of Finance is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's financial structure. As head bank, the DoF is highest in command of the financial structure of Carpe Diem, and is allowed to appoint Deputy Directors of Finance and Bank Advisors to assist in organizing financial affairs. The Director of Internal Affairs is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's registration, academy, members and to ensure that every member of Carpe Diem will get education and knowledge they deserve. The Director of Internal Affairs is allowed to appoint Deputy Directors of Internal Affairs, and internal affairs staff. The Director of Foreign Affairs is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's diplomatic relations, treaties and diplomats. He is allowed to appoint Deputy Director of Foreign Affairs and Foreign Affairs Officers to help him making treaties and taking care of diplomatic relations. Director of Foreign Affairs is also in charge of taking care Carpe Diem's embassies. The Director of Recruiting is in charge of finding new members and creating messages designed specifically to convince members to join Carpe Diem. The Triumvirate of Carpe Diem are allowed to oversee, and in consensus, remove any directors and members appointed to help directors. Rules of Carpe Diem 1. No member is allowed to start violent actions against any nation without permission of The Triumvirate or Director of Defense. The stipulations of this rule are: No member of CD is allowed to attack any nation without permission. And No member of CD is allowed to spy on any nation without permission. 2. All members of Carpe Diem shall keep their Alliance Affiliation as Carpe Diem. 3. No member of Carpe Diem shall send any form of foreign aid to an enemy of Carpe Diem, or to an enemy of any of Carpe Diem's allies. 4. No member of Carpe Diem shall launch any nuclear first strikes. Only The Triumvirate shall approve nuclear attacks. 5. No member of Carpe Diem shall be part of any other alliance while they retain membership in Carpe Diem. 6. No member of Carpe Diem shall spy on any alliance or pass classified information to any alliance or third party. 7. No member of Carpe Diem shall negotiate about official matters with another alliance government members without permission from the Triumvirate. 8. All members of Carpe Diem shall follow Cybernations rules in game and in CN forums. Members failing to do this will be removed from Carpe Diem. 9. Have fun. This is only a game. CD Information CD forum Link: http://cd.arturion.net/forum/index.php Visit #Carpediem on on irc.coldfront.net to meet and talk with CD members and allies. CD Member list:http://cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Carpe%20Diem